Under Your Wing
by EmotionallyChallengedGirl
Summary: Hinata finally tells her two bestfriends Temari and TenTen who shes crushing on but when Sakura over hears she can't wait to ruin Hinatas life. When Hinata thinks all hope is lost someone appears and takes her under their wing. Sasu Hina
1. Chapter 1

The day was running smoothly well normal as every other day that went by in Hinata's life. She was always shy around other people, which sometimes came in handy considering in the mornings she only had to say hi to two people her bestfriends Temari and TenTen.

They understood her more than her family. They knew all her secrets. She opened up to them and they didn't hurt her or laugh when she did. They complimented her poems, her songs, and her stories she wrote. They understood the true meanings of the words she wrote down on the pages throughout the dozens ofnotebooks she had. They did and Hinata knew that nobody else could ever get her like they did.

Also what other friends wouldn't laugh when Hinata let out the big secret.

Who she was crushing on!

Naruto Uzumaki.

-Really Hinata? him? why?" Temari asked. Hinata loved it that they always asked her why instead of just thinking it was horrible they always wanted to get to know her oppinion. "I dont know Temari he's just the way i would have liked to been if I could start over." Hinata answered. "Do you love him?" Ten Ten asked getting closer to her, it was almost intimadating the expression on her face. If they hadn't been friends Hinata would have run away right then and there. It was just the school morning, nobody could notice them or hear them talk. Right? Wrong!

"HINATA!"

"ahh?!" Hinata jumped as her backflash gets interrupted by her best friend TenTen who was probably trying to get her attention for the last minutes of the school morning. "It'll be okay i'm sure she won't try anything sneaky."

"That's right she wont I'll break in half for you Hinata. Stupid pink haired little flat chested twig! I'm gonna attack he-" Temari went off but got interrupted by Hinata now.

"No Temari that's not right! I'm sure Sakura is a nice girl and she wont use the knowledge she knows now against me-"

"Not just against you Hinata its against us." TenTen said.

It was horrible just one day Hinata told her friends and Sakura had to just happenly over hear her. Sakura just happened to find out. Sakura who was Naruto's friend. She had just come up to them all and given poor Hinata the letter. Hinata regreted it now, she regreted stopping Temari from playing football that morning, she regreted telling them out in the open. why couldn't she just invite them? why couldn't she just keep her secret? why couldn't she go back to yesterday?

The letter was still unfolded in Hinata's shaking hand. Temari held Hinata's shoulders trying to shake the life back into her friend. "Hinata?..Hinata?! Oh God she's DEAD!" TenTen screamed. "TenTen i'm not dead!" Hinata said trying to calm her friend "I'm just thinking." "about what?"

Hinata looked around for a second her eyes looked at the far away corner were Sakura was with the popular kids, along with Naruto. It pained her that her and him were in such different worlds. Like it wasn't supposed to be, she stopped that thought again, like every other time it started coming to her head. She uncrumpled the paper and reread the note.

_HaHa Hinata Hyuuga!_

_I know your secret which is a pretty interesting secret._

_seriously Naruto!!!_

_my friend or as he likes it BEST friend!_

_i wonder what i should do with this information._

_well whatever it's your lucky day,_

_you'll be on hold right now because i have a bunch of other people i need to destroy their lives._

_anyways i shouldn't really write to nerds,_

_bad carma but i'm sure you dont even belong with nerds_

_you don't belong anywhere._

_so bye Hinata!_

_i hope you have sweet dreams, if you can now!_

No matter Hinata had fury inside her so much of it that she didn't know where it came from and her friends saw this, And they liked this part of Hinata, it meant she wouldnt let sakura do anything stupid with her secret.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

The social studies class was about to end. Hinata had to run, Naruto's class was right next to hers right now and sakura was in there with him. Had Sakura told him already? No matter Hinata would run fast to her locker in the third floor and back down to lunch. One problem Naruto and Sakura's next class was across from her locker. Hinata would be lonely at lunch today, Temari and TenTen would have that same class with Naruto and Sakura they would keep an eye on that pink haired which. Maybe a lonely lunch was good today, after all Hinata wanted to sort out her feelings.

The bell rang and Hinata wasn't prepared she threw her stuff in her backpack and closed it. TenTen and Temari had this class with her and they were moving her threw the crowd to get to the door. they all ran past the crowd and through the hallway, up six flights of stairs and finally to the third floor.

They were panting by the time they got up there. Hinata rushed to her locker and TenTen and Temari went in the classroom. Naruto was in there already he must have been faster than them. Hinata kept repeating her locker combination, it was times like this she was glad she had decided to share lockers with TenTen. Hinata went in the classroom and passed right by Naruto, she grabbed for TenTen but missed.

"TenTen the locker! TenTen!" she tried calling she didn't want to drag attention. "hey TenTen!" Hinata called again. The classroom was loud compared to Hinatas voice. "Hey! TenTen."

"TenTen. TenTen." Sakura mocked.

TenTen came by "what is it Hinata, what are you doing here?" Hinata breathed. "the locker it's jammed again!" And with that TenTen ran out to open Hinata and hers locker. Hinata finally relaxed and started walking more slower out towards the door, just two feet away someone grabbed her arm very strongly. Hinata was scared to look to see who it was, she couldnt break free. Hinata turned slowly. " Hi there!" the blonde kid smirked but then stopped and smiled at the small fragile thing he had captured. Hinata felt her face burn.

"what's your name and why are you here? i dont have any classes with you do i? you wanna talk?"

"her name is Hinata and no she doesn't wanna talk to you!" Temari butted in. Hinata couldnt be more thankful to her friend.

Naruto let go on his grip.

Hinatas feet hesistated. "Hey the lockers opened." TenTen came in and dragged Hinata out of there.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Hinata was quiet at lunch, she had a table all to herself and she needed that all that room just for her thoughts.

She nibbled some of her sandwich and placed it back down on the paper bag. The sandwich her mom had made her this morning that had looked so good she had wanted two now look like it wouldn't stay down there in her stomache. What did Sakura do?

She drank some of her juice pouch through the straw.

Her mind was so messed up that she hadn't really eaten half of her sandwich and her yogurt was still in the paper bag. Hinata felt horrified, Naruto, he was still Naruto right? Sakura can't change him? Sakura? The name could make babies cry out for their mommies and daddies. She gives cherry blossom a whole new meaning that girl why would she wanna _destroy_ my life anyway? I didnt do anything to her. She's trouble i can smell it.

Hinata sipped some more juice to keep her mouth cool, it was burning hot, she stuffed her mouth again with the sandwich. she tasted nothing from it not one of the flavors. She took out the yogurt from her bag. She opened it and took a spoonful, it reminded her of trouble. She read the front, Cherry Flavor, "figures."

"Trouble smells just like cherries."

Shep dropped the yogurt back in the bag and focused again on the sandwich.

"Tommorrow I'll come late so that I wont see Sakura outside before school!"

She looked around in the lunch room. Everyone had atleast two people to sit with and no one was alone. Hinata was always alone in this lunch and she hated it. She never admitted that outside of herself and nobody knew. "Maybe everybody should have been ignorant about my crush on Naruto too." she thought outloud.

The last three bites of the sandwich were hard for Hinata to swallow, her skin was warm she felt dizzy and lunch would be over soon.

Finally.


	2. Chapter 2

Why did that happen? And to me? I don't do bad things.

Sakura? Did she tell him already? Does he know? Is that why he did that?

Hinata walked through the halls the next day. She was nervous of what would happen if she were to see Naruto again. Why was she such a dork? She made it to her locker, she had come late to school. she pressed in the combination and it opened perfectly.

"oh sure! Now you open just right!" Hinata thought outloud.

Hinata grunted. She had forgotten to ask what scheduele they were supposed to follow today. She went to the classroom next to her locker and knocked three times on the door, it was a little knock but anyone who sat on the back would be able to hear it.

the door opened and right behind it was Naruto.

"Hey Hinata! Hey wanna know what i totally forgot?" He stepped outside and closed the classroom door.

"I just wanted to know the scheduele." Hinatas face burned she stepped back as Naruto stepped forward. She didnt know if this was Naruto or the work of Sakura. She didnt know if she should find it romantic or find it totally creepy.

"Oh well we start with 2 today."

"Thanks. tch" Hinata went back to her locker and started fixing her backpack.

Naruto came closer until he was right next to the door.

"So why'd you come late?" Naruto asked.

"uhm." Hinata tried to closed the locker door but Naruto caught it and opened it again. He laughed the laugh that always melted her heart before. but now what was it doing for her?

"I gotta go." Hinata left not closing the door at all. but a few steps down she heard it closed shut and Naruto walk back into class.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

**LUNCH TIME**

Hinata loved this lunch. She got to be with her two best friends Temari and TenTen and sometimes Temari's friend Ino would come and sit with them but she was busy today with her dress shopping for the school dance. The one Hinata wasn't going to.

"So Hinata Naruto, do you still like him?" Temari asked.

Hinata stayed quiet for awhile. She honestly couldn't answer that question it was way too hard for her to do that. She didn't know where her heart was at the moment.

" I don't know Temari." Hinata sunk down in her seat.

Temari hugged her friend tight and Hinata felt a little better.

"Umm Hinata you better think fast then because here comes playboy and the pink haired witch!"TenTen warned.

"what do i do? Im gonna turn red you know that!"

"Okay as soon as they come we'll go to the bathroom!" Temari said.

"why can't we go now?" Hinata said her voice getting high pitched she was getting nervous what more could happen to her that could be less embaressing than this morning? Why was Sakura doing this?

"Because they're already here."Temari's voice lowered but Hinata could hear her and when Hinata looked she saw that Temari was right they were already here now how were they going to run.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto said with so much confidents it hurt Hinata. This wasn't like Naruto.

"Yeah Hi Hinata." Sakura said.

"Actually we were just going to the bathroom so feel free to enjoy our table for the rest of the lunch period." TenTen said she grabbed Hinata's arm and tried to move her away from the two as Temari got up.

"Oh well that's too bad good thing we got our friends to all go to the bathroom so now there is no more bathroom passes we can all talk! Pretty smart for a pink haired witch right?" Sakura said.

They all sat down again and looked at Hinata worried for her. The lunch period had just started too. This was going to be a long lunch period for all of them but mostly for Hinata.

Sakura waited for no one and begn the conversation. "So the school dance sounds interesting right?" Hinata's heart skipped a beat, "Naruto are going to go?" Sakura asked. Sakura knew how to set this up, she was right this was smart for a pink haired witch Hinata thought. "No i dont have a date plus dances aren't my thing." Sakura thought for a minute. "I know you guys aren't going right you don't have any dates, especially Hinata." And just like that the witch was back on her track.

"Hinata your not going? I mean you don't have a date?" Naruto asked he was interested in the conversation now all of a sudden.

"No-" "She doesn't wanna go were all not going because were having a small party at Hinata's house!" Temari snapped she couldn't take any of Sakura's bullpoop today, especially when it was all being put on Hinata.

Sakura glared and Temari for a bit but Temari glared right back and it almost seemed like a war would start right there. Temari's glare could burn anyones eyes out and make them cry, too bad Sakura didn't know this before she started to glare at Temari. Sakura's eye started watering up a bit and just like thatshe looked away and Temari had won the glare off round.

"Well, I was only bringing up the dance because I remembered all of the students in our grade were supposed to help decorate the gym for it. I just wanted to know what section you guys would work in." Sakura said trying so hard to redeem herself.

Hinata remembered that. She had been so happy for that because she qould be able to watch Naruto laugh and mess up on the decorations, probably on purpose but still laugh it off. Now something she had hoped for to come soon was coming too fast for her and she couldnt stop it, Now something she was looking forward to seemed like it would end up as a total nightmare to her.

"And why would we tell you that Sakura?" TenTen said. She sounded so casual it was irritating to Sakura.

"Because either way I'm going to find out, so why don't you just tell me." Sakura said. She looked back at Naruto who was laughing at a lunch lady trying to swat a fly with a kitchen spoon but kept crashing other things.

"umm Naruto can you go to another table I wanna talk to these girls for a little while more, or til i get what i need, really is there choice." Naruto got up "oh okay whatever Im just gonna go then."

Sakura waited til Naruto was far from hearing range till she could speak again. "I just want you to know Hinata that i haven't told him anything yet."

"Oh yea?" TenTen asked.

"Oh of course I wouldn't do that to you Hinata."

"I don't believe you."

"Did I say you had to?" Sakura smirked, she was trying to hard to pull of the bad girl looked but on her face it looked so horrible.

"I guess i'll see you 5th period." Sakura l;eft and waved bye.

"This is horrible! Why would she want to know what section Im working in with you guys?" Hinata said she was terrified of what Sakura was capable of.

"I don't know but the paint section for the posters is going to be in the art room and the only time we'll go down is when we have to hang them up anyway so she won't be able to do anything to you Hinata." Temari said.

"Yeah and if she does then we'll just have to take things in to our own hands. That girl won't be able to come near you when im done with her Hinata." TenTen said.

Hinata knew that TenTen was right. she was stronger than Sakura but she didn't want for TenTen to get introuble just because Hinata couldn't take care of herself. Hinata wanted help but from somebody else, if anyone would get introuble for Hinata she didn't want it to be her friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) thanks for the reviews, they mean so much to me. even though there like just two or three. Anyways well this story is going slower and slower in my head so after this chapter I'm not sure how to move on so i need help with it so if you have any ideas please review them to me and im not writing anymore til i get 5 reviews because im not into writing stories nobodies reading. But thanks if you are reading and pleasee review.**

the gym had been packed with everyone there just pretending to work and messing up the decorations comepletely. Temari and Tenten went to get the artroom keys from the teacher and they ran back up to the third floor to where Hinata was at.

"Hey Hinata we got them come on lets finish these posters!" Temari said opening the door, they all went inside the room and went to the closet.

They got out all 10 posters they were supposed to make and got out all the paint and paintbrushes. "Hey Tenten we put you in our group but pleasee try not to mess up the posters this time." Temari said remembering last time how Tenten put her elbows on the poster she was working on and all the paint smeared everywhere. "Yeah Yeah. I know now dont worry about it.

Hinata placed her paintbrush on thwe poster and began to draw.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Hinata lifted her paintbrush off the poster she had been working on, she had donw already four bright and vivid posters and her arm was tired and soar. Tenten and Temari had both done 3.

Tenten carried the three dryed posters while Hinata and Temari carried the other wet posters they walked down to the gym and looked at the dance decorations. All of the dance lights were on and the real lights were off. Tenten ran to the table next to the ladder and put her posters down "hey Hinata, Temari the table is over here! Someone else will hang them!" Tenten screamed over the whole gym noise everyone was making.

Temari walked over to the table and put her posters down on it.

Hinata just stared at the decorations. Nobody would be allowed to come into the gym unless they had permission and all the gym classes were just going outside to have gym which was good for everybody else. Hinata looked all around at the shiny paper stars the kids had hunged from the ceiling. She looked at the tables with balloon stands on them and all the glitter she could never imagine all over the place. There were moon and stars everwhere and the place just sparkled all over.

She thought it was beautiful, she thought anybody who was part of a couple would love to be here on that night, but Hinata wasnt a couple. She was lonely and would be lonely forevermore.

"HINATA!! WATCH OUT!!" Her train of thought was stopped by the call of her friends Tenten and Temari and before she knew it she was covered up in paint.

She looked above her and saw she was right next to the ladder, she grew furious when she saw who was ontop of the ladder, Sakura.

"Hey hyuuga! Aww whats the matter you missed the paper? And I thought you were a nerd. Oh too bad."Sakura was using a voice she probably used to talk to her chuwawa **(a/n) can't spell it.** that she dressed up in designer dog clothes.

Everybody in the gym laughed except for temari and Tenten.

Hinata was inshock. "SAKURA! Ughh. WHY WOULD YOU EVEN DO THAT YOUR SUCH A-A UGHH!" Temari yelled and sakura she was furios at the pinkette for doing that. "Sakura you're dead meat you shouldn't have done that!" Tenten screamed back. "we're gonna get you for that you know!"

Hinata didn't want to hear anymore she ran across the gym floor heading for the exit, she openned the door and started running across the hall until she bumped into something or someone.

"Oww. O-oh a-a im s-so sorry! G-gomen!." She looked up at who she hurted and saw who it was. The popular Uchiha who all the girls in the school loved, including Sakura.

"No no. Umm it's alright, What happened to you?" he picked her up just using one hand and hers.

Hinata felt her face burning and her stomache twisting. Her whole life she worked to keep a low profile and now in just one day all of that was ruined everyone knew her and now even Sasuke did.

"No-nothing j-just an acci-dent." Hinata got back her stutter. She never really had it when she talked to her friends but all of a sudden it came right back and it was working its way to make her look like even more of an idiot.

"Who did this to you?" He said his voice firm.

"It d-doesn't m-matter anymore" why was he even paying any attention to her. He was supposed to yell at her and say for her to watch where she was going.

"S-sakura-chan." She stopped and looked into his eyes. She wanted to stop seeing something she already started to see.

"You need revenge you know that."

"B-but."

"look! Shes just gonna keep on bothering someone else right after you! Put her in her place, nobody else has! And if you don't stop her who else will atleast want to! Stop her now or she'll make your life hell!" He was right and it hurted but he was right. Sakura would just bother someone else right after she was done with Hinata but what could she even do. She never even killed an ant before.

"B-but I c-can't."

"Yes you can! I can see it in your eyes that you wan't to get revenge. You're tired of being pushed around aren't you?" His grip had been off of her for some time now and it was good.

Hinata ran away again out through the school doors and all the way home.

"Hinata!" Sasuke called after her. It would be easy to catch up to her with his speed but he decided not to and to let her clear her mind. 'Sakura! That girl is such a- a ughh!'

He thought as he entered the gym to talk some sense into her but when he got there he didn't see her.

"Where's Sakura?" he asked Naruto. "Oh it was tragic dude. Sakura dumped paint all over Hinata for some reason and Hinata ran out the Sakura ended up getting in a fight with Temari then Sakura ran but Tenten went after her and she beat her up and then Kurenai sensei came and broke it up and now they're all int eh principals office!"

"for how long will they be suspended?" Sasuke asked he was trying to make the conversation sound casuall.

"Maybe two weeks or more, our principals a tough one." Naruto said. And with that Sasuke left and went to his car to go home.

**(A/N) well? did you like it? I tried my best with this one so puh lease review it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-I got 6 reveiws from this story so first off id like to say thank you so much! I'm so sorry I took forever but my internet went down but thanks for keeping faith. I akso wanna say that im writing this other story, dont worry i'll only work on five stories all at once tops, and the story is called Naruto the musical. its pretty cool, i like it, and i usually hate the stuff i write. But you guys should check me out and let me know what you thnk! Also please reveiw this story because i wont update until the reveiw number gets up to ten, which is five more reveiws. thank you, byee.**

**-**

**-**

-

The stillness of this place was painful, not like it from yesterday where to me it had seemed lovely and peaceful. Now it was a place where a war zone had gone on, a war zone that decided my final fate, a war zone that my army lost. There was still the glitter here, but it's shine to me looked like tears. So Tenten and Temari aren't coming back until 2 weeks now, while Sakura got only 3 days. But three days was enoug for a beast to plan her next attack now that the victim had lost her defense, now that the victim lost her team, let's face it I wasn't on a team, I was just the stupid ball.

A stupid ball that kept getting tossed around andslammed into the mud. A stupid ball that was alwaysgiven away at the end was just given away to the most valuable player, but in my case that would be the winner. Right now the ball was just going t be tossed around by the visitor team since the home tea wasn't going to come at all. That's it, I was just a ball.

People probably aren't understanding what happened by now.

I'll tell you what happened, I bunked. I can't face being alone again so I bunked. It sounded funny in my head everytime I thought about it, Hinata Hyuuga bunked! I had the key to the gym area but that's the prize you get for having every teacher like you and think your trustworthy enough to handle the responsibility like. Infact, I was so trustworthy that I had keys to all the rooms of the school, and when Temari and Tenten had called me telling me what happened, but I didn't tell them what had happened before there thing had happened. I wouldn't tell them that right infront of that boy I felt, ...strong. Almost completely angry, like I wanted something back from Sakura, something that he had sad I should have wanted back, he had called it revenge.

Revenge, just the word itself sounded so cruel, it made me think why ever a word such like it was even invented, why it even began, existed, and still carried on.

Revenge to me was a never ending cycle of cold deep hatred.

I hear the gym door open and somebody walk in here. It's probably a teacher so she won't really talk to me. They probably think that I'm such a freak just standing here in the middle of th gym. Just standing here waiting for the visitors to make there points with me then leave me as she'll do to hernext victims and the next.

It passes through my head one more time, Hinata Hyuuga bunked, because she was alone.

Yes I was alone. Always alone. why nobody ever noticed it still gets me a bit mad, angry, even maybe like I wanted something back from them, like the owed that much to me for all the ignoring that they had done to me. I try to stop that thought again as it started going through but then stop it. I shouldn't be like that.

"Your a trustworthy student too?" The voice is almost like an electric shock, I remembered it, a little rusty but it was just from friday. Him! The thought was almost enough for me to mess up my stillness but it doesn't. I guess I should speak here now.

"Y-yeah."

"Do you know why you're here?" He's gotten closer to me maybe 2 feet away. I'm not really sure but it's close enough for him to use his indoor voice now.

"I re-ally, I really j-just wanted to be a-alone."

Was he not getting it yet, how did he even see me, why was he even here talking to him, I did get purple paint all over his sweater when I bumped into him, shouldn't he be mad?

"Hn. Well being alone is nice, but you're never going to find out why your here like that." He was still inback of me, this was weird talking to him like this. I didn't really know if he was just going to turn me around to bite off my neck and start laughing evily while he told the truth and said he was a vampire-

-i really ought to stop thinking life as if it were a fantasy world. Or from a book.

"G-gym is-n't aloud h-here."

Wow, thank you Hinata obvious!

"Okay well that's just one of the reasons, try harder now. Why are you here."

This time I couldn't help but leak emotion now, I bit my lip as I tried to hold back a tear but it was no use.

I know why nobody ever talked to me or tried to get to know me. It's because I wouldn't let them, any chance they got and I just gave vague answers for it, I didn't want to talk afraid that I would leak loneliness out from my life. Afraid that with just one conversation I would tell them my whole life story, and one day they could use it agaisnt me. But I got friends, and now I was in this situation, even if it wasn't their fault. I just wanted to go back to feel the way I use to. I wanted to feel-

"l-lone-li-ness."

"Their you go, you're closer now but do I have to tell you?" Now he was right inback of me as he talked, I couldn't talk to him while he was this close. I shrugged to give my answer. "It's because you want revenge."

Revenge?

He spun me to face him "You want revenge huh. I can see it in your eyes. It's there."

He can see through me? One word, and it was clear to him what was behind that word.

"N-no."

How did he know?! How did he know?! How did he know?!

"Yess. You can't stop it, you can only control it and wait til the time is right." He seemed to sadden a bit right there on his ending words.

"I-I d-dont know." It was boiling now that anger feeling he was talking to me about, I did want it, but not just on Sakura, on all. On all of everybody not the school they were my ticket t not want revenge, but I can name the other people in my life that made me this why. I can here there cold words. But one thing is, how can he tell about this.

"How do you know I feel this way?"

He paused almost to not want to remember the things that he kept to himself. This was a deep topic for him, his face smoothen as if he would cry but then went back into it'snormal feirce posture.

"My brother, Itachi. He taught me everything I know, he helped me live with the people I lived with, but then, just like that he took it all away just as fast."

I wasn't sure if I should push the topic any further or just drop it-But I was curious.

"I-i'm sorry."

"If you were sorry then you would know how lucky you are to have a chance to revenge yourself, how lucky you are becaue there's people like me who don't have a second chance to get the things that were taken from them."

"S-sakue..."

It felt weird saying his name, but at the same time, it felt right, like it belonged there.

"I c-can't I'im not up to do s-some..something so..."

"Right?"

"But i-it's just."

Our conversation had taken the most dramatic, weirdest, unusuall turn in the history of conversation turns. It almost felt weird trying to back up my case already, like I was wrong to not wan to get revenge and stop these people.

"It's just what. You know people die, for the things that girls like Sakura does!"

My mind froze, it couldn't be possible, it seemed t drastic, No!

"They can't handle it, some people like you just think you can handle it everyday, the torment, the pain, the hurt. But everybody is different. And some people aren't as strong enough to just ignore things, they end it all together."

Could it be?

"But I don't want you to have to be like any of those two, I want you to be different. Stop her now."

"I-im.."

He didn't wait for my answer, he grabbed his bag off ofthe floor and slid the strap on one shoulder, I hadn't even known he had dropped his bag. He started walking but it was half way there that I found my words.

"Im under you wing."

He didn't turn around not yet but he did stop.

"I'll end this."

Now he did.

"I'll end her cycle, but you have to teach me."

He walked back up to where I was at now and looked down at me, he gave a small smirk to me, almost a full smile but not quite.

"You know this isn't going to be easy right?"

"I don't care."

"Well then..let's begin."

**-**

**-**

**-**

**A/N and I'm finished with that chapter, but here's where the story ends...No i'm just kidding. please reveiw because i'll write but I won't update. Sorry if there is any mispellings or stuff. Hope you like it. Please review, I'll update when there is five new reveiws! yes you heard just five.**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n thank you for the waiting and all the reveiws i am so happy for this, now anyways this story is the first that i started writing, oh and if there is any story you want me to read and read then just say the name of it in your reveiws, but i wont be able to get to it right away because of my summer reading, but have patience my friends i will get to it when i finish that. Plus im a nerd so i got talked into doing summer readin for a popular person and a jock, but the way i read and right ill have those stuff done in no time!**

"Okay so now who are they?" He glared at me during the whole car ride, did he think I was too weak of a student? Was I even worth his _teachings?_ He just looked back at me as he parked his car on the side of some road. This felt weird to me how he wouldn't say a peep about his problems to me but he was suddenly expecting for me to just start spilling over all the people who have hurt me in my life and why it affected me and all these deep deep important confessions. I was about to argue when I looked into his eyes, the same eyes as mine, they both had something in it. Or rather you could say what wasn't in it that got my attention. In our eyes it was plain as day that you could see nothing. Nothing but what your imagination would come up about us for the person to stay away, they would think fear with Sasuke and boring with me. All just to stay away from those who are different. Because that's what people do...they see something different and they want to run. They want to lie and say something so they have a reason to stay away.

I looked around to see that we were on some sort of a far away highway. He got out of the car and came around to my side of it. I watched him closely but was still startled as he flung my door opened and grabbed my arm feircely and pulled me out of my seat.

"Oww. What are we doing?" Je didn't answer me one bit, he pulled me over to the where the woods start in the highway and thrust me down on the ground. Immediately I sat down, he rubbed his temples and paced back a bit on his little spot that was making a line. After a few seconds he stopped moving, knelt down and looked at my face with a bit more nicer approach he said. "Okay, Hinata, who are they... you know the one's who have hurt you?"

I looked at him for a while and then stopped my stare at looked at the ground. Maybe if I'm lucky he'll leave me here for dead and he wont suck my blood and leave me out dried. I shook my head fast trying to break from my addiction to relating to the fantasy world again. I could almost feel his muscles tense up next to me and I realized that I had not given him an answer yet.

Maybe I should just play dumb. "I'm sorry..I'm s-still shocked t-that I..I ditched sch-school and all." I could have sworn I heard a growl from deep within his chest. "So what was the question again?' I was hoping that wouldn't set him off on me.

"Are you trying to play dumb!"

Never mind! Never mind! Bad approach!

"Okay. I was asking you Hinata who were the people who basically you felt the need toget revenge on, you know before Saukra?" He waited a bit a man was he patient all of a sudden, I wonder if he could do this all the time.. Keep his emotions in check. But It was still aggravating me that he wouldn't tell me who the people were to him.

"Hinata!" My looked back up to his nothingless eyes that looked feirce now and scary, it had to be my imagination. "Who were they!?"

I snapped that was all it took for me to blow out at this raven colored hair boy with the chicken butt hair style. "WHO WERE THEY TO YOU?!" He fel back a bit from his squat but caught himself with his right arm. Why did he want to find me out so much! Why should anyone want to find me out so much! Why should I let them!

"Itachi...Uchiha..Or in other words... My brother."

I looked at him, I heard this story. I knew where he was going with this. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped. But it was just-"

He cut me off. "the pressure of being figured all out."

I looked at him for awhile just like that, isn't he quiete the smarty pants now all of a sudden. I looked back down at the ground a little mad. even without him trying this kid is going to figure me all out. I have to leave, I have to get out of here.

"Umm...I- I Really do have to go now." I got up from my spot and turned around to the opposite direction of where we came from. I t was going to be a long walk. I felt his hand grab onto my arm "Hinata, you're already changing now.. It's really..really...Good. you know that you've made that progress already."

Changing? I didn't feel much change, Did I look different or something. What happened?

"Well Sasuke, I- I'll see you tommorrow. It's a long walk and I better get started on it now so b- bye." He tightened his grip on my arm a bit but only to stop me. I turned around and looked at his face.

"Atleast let me drive you home."

I didn't wanna argue with that because one, I really didn't feel like walking all the way home alone..who knows there are crazy people out there who could just snatch me up like a candy wrappper. Two because I kinda felt bad for yelling at Sasuke about his AVENGER! story and I really didn't want to hurt his feelings anymore after that since I never really can remember ever hurting someones feelings before. And three, somewhere deep deep down inside of me told me not to leave Sasuke alone tonight, not this night or the one after it.

"S- so Sasuke, who do you l- live with?"

**a/n finally! anyways this is sort of a cliff hanger and the only way ill update is if I get 5 new reveiws! Im not trynna be evil just really reveiws motivate me. **

**disclaimer: I dont own Naruto nor will I ever!**


End file.
